symphogearfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Exterminate
Exterminate, piosenka wykonywana przez Nana Mizuki, jest openingiem do serii Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. Postacie Występujące Audio Tekst Piosenki |-|Kanji = 天高く轟け 波打つ想い束ねて 真実の音色はここにあるから… 震えるこの胸の痛み(シグナル) 幾つもの夜を駆け抜けて 君を探していた　狂おしい程に 諸刃の温もりに浮かんだ優美な夢(おと)に 隠した涙は空を彷徨う 眩しい旋律は求めるたびに 幻想を映し出すけど 今という瞬間がいつだって奇跡(あす)を作るから 君の為に歌いたいよ 解き放てすべてを 信じる未来(ゆめ)があるなら 響き合う鼓動は止められないよ 行こう(一緒に)手をとって(どこまでも) その微笑みは離さない 交錯する記憶と希望 閉じ込めた愛に気付かずに 優しさと弱さの狭間で嘆いていた 儚く散る過去を追いかけるより 自分の声に耳を澄まして 本当の幸せはいつだってすぐ側にあるから 君だけに届けたいんだ 燃え上がれ果てなく 守りたいものがあるなら 刻まれた誓いは誰も壊せない Love is not over... 失うことが怖くて 知ることを遠ざけていた 初めて君が与えてくれた喜びが 覚悟に変わるよ 君に伝え、魂(いのち)の歌 解き放てすべてを 信じる未来(ゆめ)があるなら 響き合う鼓動は止められないよ 行こう(一緒に)手をとって(どこまでも) その微笑みは離さない Exterminate |-|Romaji = Ten takaku todoroke Namiutsu omoi tabanete Shinjitsu no neiro wa koko ni aru kara Furueru kono mune no shigunaru Ikutsumono yoru wo kakenukute Kimi wo sagashite ita kuruoshī hodo ni Moroha no nukumori ni ukanda yūbina oto ni Kakushita namida wa sora wo samayō Mabushii senritsu wa motomeru tabi ni Gensō wo utsushidasu kedo Ima to iu shunkan ga itsudatte asu wo tsukuru kara Kimi no tame ni utaitai yo Tokihanate subete wo Shinjiru yume ga aru nara Hibikiau kodō wa tomerarenai yo Yukou (Issho ni) te wo totte (Doko made mo) Sono hohoemi wa hanasanai Kōsaku suru kioku to kibō Tojikometa ai ni kidzukazu ni Yasashisa to yowasa no hazama de nageite ita Hakanaku chiru kako wo oikakeru yori Jibun no koe ni mimi wo sumashite Hontō no shiawase wa itsudatte sugu soba ni aru kara Kimi dake ni todoketai nda Moe agare hatenaku Mamoritai mono ga aru nara Kizamareta chikai wa dare mo kowasenai Love is not over... Ushinau koto ga kowakute Shiru koto wo tōzakete ita Hajimete kimi ga ataete kureta yorokobi ga Kakugo ni kawaru yo Kimi ni tsutae, inochi no uta Tokihanate subete wo Shinjiru yume ga aru nara Hibikiau kodō wa tomerarenai yo Yukou (Issho ni) te wo totte (Doko made mo) Sono hohoemi wa hanasanai Exterminate |-|Polski = Grzmot rozbrzmiewający przez niebiosa, Ukryty w pofalowanych emocjach; Najprawdziwsze tony znajdziesz tutaj... Ten drżący sygnał rani me serce, Zniszczył on już wiele nocy, Szukałam Cię, lecz omal nie doprowadziło mnie to do szaleństwa... Nierealne dźwięki unoszące się wśród tegoż ciepła, Powierzone mi łzy wędrowały po niebie. Poszukuję tej jaśniejącej pieśni, Wiedząc, że wszystko, co ukazuje jest iluzją. Ale wiemy, że teraz zawsze określa nasz jutrzejszy cud... Pragnę śpiewać dla Ciebie! Oddaj wszystko, co posiadasz... Jeśli twoje marzenia są związane z przyszłością, w którą wierzysz! Nic nie powstrzyma bicia naszych serc! Chodźmy (Razem) Złączmy swe dłonie (Bez względu na wszystko) Nie pozwolę zniknąć twemu uśmiechowi! Nie zauważając miłości, która tam była, Uwięziona pośród fiksujących wspomnień i nadziei, Byłam na progu łagodności i słabości, w żalu. Zamiast gonić za czymś niestałym jak zanikająca przeszłość, Wytężę słuch by usłyszeć swój własny głos, Prawdziwe szczęście zawsze było tuż obok. Sama chcę Ci to przekazać! Wybuchaj bez końca Jeśli masz coś, co pragniesz chronić! Nikt nie może złamać tej wygrawerowanej przysięgi! Miłość nie jest... Obawiając się straty umysłu, Nie chciałam wiedzieć więcej. Ale szczęście, które dałaś mi na początku, Stanie się determinacją. Zaśpiewam Ci duchową pieśń zwaną życiem! Oddaj wszystko, co posiadasz... Jeśli twoje marzenia są związane z przyszłością, w którą wierzysz! Nic nie powstrzyma bicia naszych serc! Chodźmy (Razem) Złączmy swe dłonie (Bez względu na wszystko) Nie pozwolę zniknąć twemu uśmiechowi! Wyeliminować! Sekwencja Ciekawostki en:Exterminate Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Symphogear Opening Kategoria:Muzyka